Blatant
by gwingwin
Summary: ""Didn't think you were a couple type guy. Thought you were a... lone wolf." Remus gave him an I-am-embarrassed-by-the-atrocity-of-that-joke look and shook his head."


**Hello all! I only recently discovered this pairing and have decided it is a brilliant beautiful thing XD Hope you enjoy!**

Blatant

Sirius and Remus were sitting at their favourite spot in the school grounds, watching James eat Lily's face. Remus surveyed the couple with a kind of thoughtful sadness. Sirius was watching with a kind of _I-don't-want-to-look-yet-I-cannot-look-away _expression.

"I don't believe he actually got her. A girl that hot. And it's not like his ego needs the help." said Sirius tearing his eyes away with a look of mild amusement.

Remus looked at him sharply.

"You're not jealous, surely?" He inwardly winced as he spoke, noticing just how_ bothered_ he sounded and praying Sirius hadn't.

If Sirius had noticed the other boys tone of voice, then he didn't show it.

"Nah. Not my type."

There was a comfortable pause.

"Are you?"

Remus thought.

"Not of her. But of them, sort of. Y'know, the whole couple thing."

"Yeah? Didn't think you were a couple type guy. Thought you were a... lone wolf ."

Remus gave him an _I-am-embarrassed-by-the-atrocity-of-that-joke _look and shook his head.

"Okay, I know that was bad. But my point stands."

Remus said nothing.

"Come on... Who d'you fancy?"

Remus stared determinedly at a piece of very interesting grass.

"So there is someone... Interesting." Sirius grinned wickedly. "Tell me, _please..._"

Sirius leaned into Remus' line of vision and did his best puppy dog eyes.

Remus looked at him with a skeptic _do-you-honestly-think-that's-going-to-work-on-me _expression before smiling.

"You know you want to tell me..."

Remus caved.

"Well, they're charming."

Sirius, facing away from Remus and looking across the lake, smiled.

"Really? Go on."

"They're gorgeous."

Sirius' grin widened.

"They're loyal and funny and pretty much perfect in every way."

"I knew it."

Sirius turned and gave him his full on, show stopping grin.

"It's blatantly me."

Remus laughed.

"You just described me perfectly! Shut-up laughing, I'm finding it quite insulting."

Remus kept laughing, because he didn't know what to say.

"And you missed out modest from the list." prompted Sirius.

They kept laughing and Sirius casually leant against Remus.

Neither of them mentioned that Remus hadn't denied it.

It wasn't until next week that Sirius started on Remus again.

They were alone in the dormitory, James being with Lily and Peter doing a detention, no doubt for something Sirius or James had done.

"I feel our conversation never really came to a satisfactory end." began Sirius, finally breaching the subject.

"What conversation? The one about unusual uses for fire salamanders?"

"No."

"What then?"

"The one by the lake. About you being _in lurve." _Sirius said these last two words in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Remus cringe.

"Shut-up." Remus said blushing.

"You're blushing!" said Sirius gleefully, bounding onto Remus' bed and nudging him.

"Well who d'you fancy then?" Remus shot back.

"Umm, well..."

"Oh! Now who's _in lurve?"_

Remus' impression of Sirius was uncanny.

"Well. He's rea-"

"_He?_"

Sirius went crimson.

"I, well I mean..."

"This guy I'm into, did I tell you he goes the most adorable shade of red when he's embarrassed?"

Sirius looked up sharply.

And grinned.

"My guy is really clever."

Remus edged closer.

"My guy's really perceptive."

Sirius slid closer towards Remus.

"My guy's really sweet."

They were almost touching now.

"My guy is unbelievably hot."

"You think I'm unbelievably hot!"

"Sirius! You ruined it!"

"Oh right. Sorry."

Then they were making out furiously, Sirius ending up on top of Remus who's hand were entangled in the others long black hair.

"Bloody hell, guys!"

Sirius and Remus entangled themselves from each other enough to see James standing in the doorway of the dormitory.

Nobody said anything for a while.

"Well _finally. _Have you got any idea how frustrating it's been watching you two tiptoe around each other all year? When you _obviously_ want to get in each others pants."

"Well-done James. You're very intuitive. Have a gold star." said Sirius casually, as if James had walked in on them studying together.

"Well it was pretty blatant."

"Well how could I resist Moony?" growled Sirius biting Remus' neck.

"Blatantly." muttered Remus before going back to the extremely enjoyable task of exploring Sirius' mouth.

"Yeah, alright guys. I'm thrilled for you but... I don't want to see that." said James queasily.

Sirius surfaced just along enough to tell James that he knew where the door was.

**You know you want to review. You know you do.**


End file.
